A passive device does not require a source of energy for its operation. Examples of passive devices are electrical resistors, electrical capacitors, diodes, optical fibers, cables, wires and filters. When a passive device wirelessly operates, it can operate with an external power source, such as an electric power carried on a wave. An operation of such passive device may depend on a degree of a power coupling between the passive device and the external power source.